Harry, fünfunddreißig Mal
by yoho
Summary: Ich bin tot“, stellte Harry fest und drehte sich auf den Rücken. - Hermine kicherte: Nicht tot, aber nackt.“ - Deine Mutter hat mich gesehen, … so ….“, stöhnte er - Harry, sie hat ein Kind. Ich glaube, sie weiß, wie ein nackter Mann aussieht.“


**Title:** Harry, fünfunddreißig Mal

**Author:** yoho

**Rating:** K+

**Spoiler:** Achtung: die Handlung stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

**Teaser:** „Ich bin tot", stellte Harry fest und drehte sich auf den Rücken. - Hermine kicherte: „Nicht tot, aber nackt." - „Deine Mutter hat mich gesehen, … so ….", stöhnte er - „Harry, sie hat ein Kind. Ich glaube, sie weiß, wie ein nackter Mann aussieht."

**Authors Note:** ‚Harry, fünfunddreißig Mal' spielt im sechsten Schuljahr. Harry und Hermine sind während der Sommerferien, die sie aus Sicherheitsgründen auf Hogwarts verbringen mussten, ein Paar geworden. Allerdings hat Hermine ihren Eltern bisher nichts davon geschrieben.

Als Harry eingeladen wird, das Weihnachtsfest bei den Grangers zu verbringen, beschließt Hermine, ihre Liebe nicht länger zu verheimlichen.

Allerdings kommt alles anders als geplant und Schuld daran sind nur Hagrids Felsenkekse.

Vielen Dank an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

**Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

* * *

_"Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental."_

_Annie Reed (Meg Ryan) in "Schlaflos in Seattle"_

**Harry, fünfunddreißig Mal**

„Wann sagen wir es ihnen?", fragte Hermine.

Sie hatten King's Cross verlassen und folgten Hermines Mutter zum Auto.

Harry wechselte den Bücher-Koffer stöhnend von der linken in die rechte Hand: „Am besten direkt, wenn wir bei euch sind. Wir sollten vielleicht nicht bis zum Weihnachtsabend damit warten."

Hermine sah ihn zögernd an: „Hast du Angst?"

„Du nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Doch", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab auch Angst. Ich mach so was zum ersten Mal."

***

„Kommt, wärmt euch auf", sagte Hermines Mutter.

Als die beiden in die Küche kamen, hatte sie schon Teewasser aufgesetzt und eine große Keksdose auf den Tisch gestellt. Hermines Vater war noch mal in der Praxis gerufen worden. Ein Notfall, stand auf dem Zettel, den er auf dem Küchentisch hinterlassen hatte.

Der Wasserkessel pfiff und Harry nutzte den Lärm, um Hermine leise zu fragen: „Warten wir, bis dein Vater auch da ist?"

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ja", sagte sie, „das wird am Besten sein."

Harry drückte unter dem Tisch ihre Hand. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Keksdose und mit der freien Rechten nahm er den Deckel ab. Die Dose war hoch, so dass er ihren Inhalt nicht sehen konnte. Deshalb tastete seine Hand über die Plätzchen. Als er Schokoladenguss fühlte, griff er zu.

Hermine schielte zu ihrer Mutter hinüber, die laut klappernd mit den Teetassen hantierte und stupste Harry dann mit dem Ellenbogen an: „Hast du Rons Gesicht gesehen, als du in unser Auto eingestiegen bist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und biss gleichzeitig in seinen Keks. „Nee, hab ich nicht. Was war denn?"

„Ich glaub, er ist eifersüchtig."

„Meinst du?"

Der Keks schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Harrys tastete, während er sich mit Hermine unterhielt, nach einem zweiten Plätzchen.

„Warum sollte er eifersüchtig sein?"

Hermine rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. „Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, dass er auf alles neidisch ist, was du hast und er nicht?"

Auch der zweite Keks schmeckte köstlich.

Mrs. Granger arrangierte hinter ihrem Rücken die Teetassen zusammen mit einer Zuckerdose und einem Milchkännchen auf einem Tablett.

Harry suchte währenddessen nach einem dritten Keks.

„Manchmal versteh ich Ron nicht", sagte er so leise, dass es nur Hermine hören konnte. „Was du und ich miteinander haben, ist doch keine Sache, die man nach Belieben tauschen kann. Und außerdem warst du auch schon in den Ferien bei ihm zu Hause. Und von mir aus kann er mein ganzes Gold und den Feuerblitz haben, wenn ich dafür eine Familie bekomme, die mich mag."

Während der nachfolgenden Stille biss Harry in den nächsten Keks und seine Gesichtszüge schienen plötzlich wie versteinert. Es gab ein knackendes Geräusch und er zog den Keks wieder aus dem Mund.

Dann wackelte er vorsichtig an einem seiner Schneidezähne.

Hermines Mutter war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm. „Lass mich mal sehen."

Sie berührte ganz vorsichtig den Zahn und prüfte, wie wackelig er saß. „Ich glaube, wir sollten sofort nach nebenan gehen."

Harry sah sie verständnislos an.

„Nebenan ist unsere Praxis", erklärte sie. „Wir sind Zahnärzte. Hat dir Hermine das nicht gesagt?"

„Doch, doch", bestätigte Harry, der über den Beruf von Hermines Eltern nie näher nachgedacht hatte.

„Mum?", fragte Hermine, die Harry den Keks aus der Hand genommen hatte und damit prüfend auf die Tischplatte klopfte. „Wo hast du den her?"

„Dieser große Mann mit dem wilden Bart, wie heißt er noch mal?" „Hagrid", sagte Hermine. „Ach ja, Hagrid. Also der hat per Eule ein Päckchen mit Weihnachtsgeschenken für euch geschickt und da war auch eine Tüte mit Keksen dabei. Und die hab ich dann in die allgemeine Keksdose gefüllt."

Hermine stöhnte auf und sah Harry an. „Felsenkekse", sagten sie beide wie aus einem Munde.

***

Im Behandlungszimmer stand Harry unschlüssig vor dem Zahnarztstuhl. Aus dem Nebenraum war das Sirren eines Bohrers zu hören und Hermine registrierte, dass Harry zitterte.

„Hast du Angst vorm Zahnarzt?", flüsterte sie, während ihre Mutter im Hintergrund einige Geräte einschaltete und Instrumente aus Schubladen zog. „Ich mein, wir könnten auch Poppy Pomfrey kommen lassen. Das dauert dann nur ein bisschen länger."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war noch nie beim Zahnarzt", antwortete er ebenfalls im Flüsterton. „Aber das ist schon Okay, wenn deine Mutter das macht. Sie hat doch sicher auch deine Zähne in Ordnung gehalten, oder?"

Hermine nickte abwesend. Harrys Bekenntnis, noch nie bei einem Zahnarzt gewesen zu sein, musste sie erstmal verdauen.

Er setzte sich etwas unbeholfen auf den Behandlungsstuhl und als die Lehne sich elektrisch nach hinten bewegte, erstarrte sein Körper und in seinen Augen erschien ein leichter Anflug von Panik.

„Es passiert dir nichts", sagte Hermine. „Sie wird dir nicht weh tun. – Jedenfalls nicht absichtlich." Aber das Letztere sagte sie so leise, dass Harry es nicht mehr hören konnte.

Der lose Schneidezahn war kein große Sache und schnell mit einer Klammer fixiert.

Mrs. Granger begutachtete ihr Werk und ließ das Licht der kleinen LED-Lampe, die auf der Spitze eines ihrer Instrumente saß, prüfend über Harrys Zähne schweifen. Dann blies sie plötzlich mit Pressluft gegen einen Backenzahn. Harry schrie auf und Hermine schaffte es gerade noch, ihn an den Schultern herunterzudrücken, sonst wäre sein Kopf mit dem ihrer Mutter zusammengeprallt.

„Whow", sagte Hermines Mutter. „Wann warst du zum letzten Mal beim Zahnarzt?"

Harry schluckte: „Wenn wir in der Schule Zahnschmerzen haben, kümmert sich unsere Schulärztin darum. In der letzten Zeit hat aber nichts wehgetan. Und die Dursleys, die haben mich nie zu einem Zahnarzt gebracht."

„Du musst als Kind ja furchtbare Schmerzen gehabt haben?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Ich hatte nie Zahnschmerzen, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam."

Hermine wollte schon fragen, wie er das geschafft hatte. Aber sie ahnte die Antwort bereits: „Sie haben dir niemals Süßigkeiten gegeben, keinen Zucker in den Tee, keinen Kakao, kein Joghurt, nichts?"

Harry schwieg.

„Wenn wir volljährig sind, dann besuchen wir sie und du lässt mich eine Viertelstunde mit ihnen allein."

„Sie sind es nicht wert", sagte Harry und dann wurde er blass, denn Hermines Mutter hielt jetzt eine Spritze in der einen und einen Zahnarztbohrer in der anderen Hand.

Die nächste halbe Stunde hätte Harry hinterher gerne aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Wenn da nicht Hermines linke Hand gewesen wäre, die ihn an der Schulter festhielt, während sie mit rechts ihrer Mutter assistierte und ihre beruhigenden Worte, die ihm erklärten, was gerade in seinem Mund passierte, die Grangersche Zahnarztpraxis wäre ein Fall für das Einsatzkommando zur Umkehr spontaner Magie gewesen. _Oder für ein Abbruchkommando_, dachte Harry im Stillen.

Die Wirkung der Betäubungsspritze hielt bis spät abends an. Harry war entsprechend schweigsam, denn da Kiefergelenk und Zunge ihm nicht mehr richtig gehorchen wollten, war das auch mit dem Sprechen schwierig.

Als die Betäubung dann endlich nachließ, begannen die Zahnschmerzen. Harry wollte nur noch ins Bett.

***

„Hermine, sag mal, willst den ganzen Tag schlafen?"

Ihre Mutter klopfte sanft an die Tür ihrer Tochter und öffnete sie, als keine Reaktion kam.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Hermines Bett, erstarrte und schloss die Tür mit einem leisen Knall.

„Oh, Entschuldigung!"

***

„Ist sie weg?"

Hermine versuchte ein Nicken und schluckte.

„Ich bin tot", stellte Harry fest und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Hermine kicherte: „Nicht tot, aber nackt."

„Warum haben wir nicht wenigstens eine Decke über uns gezogen?" Er stöhnte: „Sie hat mich gesehen, … so …."

Hermine kicherte schon wieder: „Harry, sie hat ein Kind. Ich glaub, sie weiß, wie ein nackter Mann aussieht. Weißt du noch, diese Sachen mit den Bienen und den Blumen?"

Er knuffte sie an der Schulter und wurde noch eine Nuance röter.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Aufstehen?", fragte Hermine in einem möglichst unschuldigen Ton.

„Mir ist schlecht", sagte Harry. „Ist dein Vater eigentlich eifersüchtig?"

„Alle Väter sind auf die Freunde ihrer Töchter eifersüchtig."

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Rot zu Weiß.

„Was meinst du, ist es unhöflich, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab zum Frühstück mitnehme?"

Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„ … und fällt das unter Notwehr, wenn ich ihn mit einem Stupor davon abhalte, mich zu erwürgen?"

Sie rollte die Augen und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

***

Als Harry und Hermine zum Frühstück in die Küche kamen, blieben sie im Türrahmen stehen und betrachteten die Szenerie: der Tisch mit vier Gedecken. Hermines Mutter, die ihre Beine auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte und an einer Tasse sehr schwarzen und sehr stark duftenden Kaffee nippte. Ihr Vater, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen an der Anrichte stand und Brot schnitt. Als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte, hielt er ein großes Messer in der Hand. Harry musste unwillkürlich schlucken und war froh, seinen Zauberstab nicht auf seinem Zimmer gelassen zu haben.

Hermine setzte ihren ‚ich-bin-auf-einer-Mission-Blick' auf und nahm Harrys Hand: „Mum, Dad, wir müssen euch etwas sagen."

Ihre Mutter sah kurz von ihrer Kaffeetasse auf: „Setzt euch. Das kann warten bis nach dem Frühstück."

Das war das letzte, was Hermine erwartete hatte. Entrüstung? - Ja. Ein Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch auf ihrem Zimmer? – Unbedingt. Aber nicht eine Mutter, die einen auf cool machte.

Als Harry und Hermine saßen und bereits begonnen hatten, ihr Frühstücksmüsli zuzubereiten, drehte sich Mrs. Granger zu ihnen um und setzte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. Das Geräusch ließ die beiden zusammenzucken.

„Also erstens: Eltern sind, auch wenn ihr da vielleicht anderer Meinung seid, nicht generell dumm ..."

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber ihre Mutter stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Und eine Mutter kann durchaus aus den Briefen ihrer Tochter herauslesen, wenn die sich verliebt hat. Vor allem, wenn in diesen Briefen Fotos stecken, auf denen sie mit einem Jungen ziemlich eng zusammen auf einer Bank sitzt, mit ihm Hand in Hand vor einem Schaufenster steht oder sie sich gegenseitig Schnee in den Mantelkragen stopfen."

Hermine schluckte und warf Harry einen schuldbewussten Blick zu.

„Und drittens: wann wolltet ihr uns das eigentlich sagen? Oder dachtet ihr, ihr müsstet es geheim halten? In diesem Fall wär ich jetzt wirklich enttäuscht."

Hermine hatte inzwischen genügend Zeit gehabt, sich zu sammeln und sah ihrer Mutter wieder in die Augen. Ihr Vater hatte sich gegen die Anrichte gelehnt, hielt aber immer noch das Brotmesser in der Hand, was Harry dazu bewog, nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten, der sich im Inneren des Pulloverärmels verbarg.

„Wir wollten es euch gestern direkt erzählen", sagte Hermine. „Aber dann ist diese blöde Sache mit dem Felsenkeks und Harrys Zähnen passiert und dann war irgendwie nicht mehr der richtige Moment dafür. Heute Nacht hatte Harry totale Zahnschmerzen und konnte nicht schlafen. Ich hab ihm eine Schmerztablette geholt und ... na ja."

Hermine blickte zu ihrer Mutter hinüber, dann zu ihrem Vater und hatte den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass die beiden die Situation genossen. _Bah, Eltern!_

Ihre Mutter ergriff wieder das Wort: „Also, um die Sache abzukürzen, wir haben kein Problem damit, dass ihr zusammen seid, und auch nicht damit, dass ihr in einem Bett schlaft. Schließlich seit ihre keine Kinder mehr."

Hermines Vater hob die Augenbrauen und seine Frau warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, wie um zu sagen: _Denk dran, wie wir in diesem Alter waren!_

„Wir haben das sowieso schon lange kommen sehen", setzte sie hinzu.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine mit leicht schnippischem Unterton.

„Achtundzwanzig", sagte ihr Vater.

Das Gesicht seiner Tochter zeigte ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„So oft hast du in deinem letzten Brief Harrys Namen genannt", sagte ihre Mutter.

Hermine sah ihre Eltern entgeistert an: „Ihr habt das nachgezählt?"

Ihre Mutter kicherte: „Was glaubst du, woher du deine Neugier hast?"

Hermines Selbstsicherheit verpuffte wie ein Wassertropfen auf der heißen Herdplatte, und auf ihren Wangen hätte man jetzt ein Ei braten können.

„Wehe dir, du erwähnst vor irgendwelchen Tanten oder Cousinen, die wir Weihnachten sehen, die Zahl achtundzwanzig", knurrte sie.

„Wie wär's mit siebenundvierzig", sagte ihr Vater, der Mühe hatte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich wär euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr vielleicht gar keine Zahlen nennen würdet."

Ihre Eltern lachten und setzten das unterbrochene Frühstück fort.

Hermine war irritiert. Das sollte alles gewesen sein? Sie ließ sich mit ihrem Freund, von dem ihre Eltern offiziell noch nichts wussten, nackt im Bett erwischen und nichts passierte, außer verständnisvollen Worten?

Fast war sie etwas enttäuscht. Die ganzen Argumente, die sie sich noch auf Hogwarts überlegt hatte. Die vielen Stunden Grübelei. Sollte das alles umsonst gewesen sein?

Ihre Mutter räusperte sich.

_Aha, jetzt kommt's!_

„Übrigens, ich finde ‚Oma' ein sehr schönes Wort. Aber nicht mit fünfundvierzig. Okay?"

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter hatte alle Unverbindlichkeit verloren.

Hermine stöhnte: „Mum, du bist unmöglich!"

Harry beobachtete Hermines wütend blitzende Augen und den triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter. _1: 0 für Granger senior,_ dachte er und hatte Mühe nicht laut loszulachen.

***

Hermine wartete mit ihrer Rache, bis sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Im nächsten Brief, den sie an ihre Eltern schrieb, unterstrich sie fein säuberlich Harrys Namen, wann immer sie ihn erwähnte.

Und am Schluss vermerkte sie, mit einem großen Ausrufezeichen dahinter: ‚Harry, fünfunddreißig Mal!'


End file.
